The Black Order Idol
by Marinne Karneval
Summary: D. Gray-Man characters are forced to participate in a singing contest thanks to Komui's crazy ideas and machines... who will win? stupid summary i know
1. Komui's Crazy Idea

**AUTHOR'S NOTE...** First of all I do not own D. Gray-Man, if I had Leverrier will had never existed, Road and Allen will have already been married, the Earl will be dead and everyone will be living happily ever after

**P.D. **Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk are part of the Black Order, because they left the Akuma side so don't be surprise if you see them appearing.

**Chapter 1: Komui's Crazy Idea**

It was a nice and normal morning in the Black Order until…

-AAALLL THE EXORCIST AND FINDERS MUST REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA NOWW! AND IF YOU IGNORE MY ORDERS I'LL SEND KOMURIN- Komui shouted through the speaker.

It was 6 A.M. in the morning so everyone was mad at the supervisor. Everyone presented at the cafeteria since they didn't want to deal with the crazy coffee-drinker robot. Everyone was in pajama, except for the science team and Komui.

-Okay, is everyone here? - Komui was very happily which annoyed Kanda more.

-What do you want Komui? It better be important or else I'm gonna cut you with Mugen.

-Well, last night I invented a machine that can put random songs and you can sing them… so I decided that we will make a contest to see who sings the best and I call it… THE BLACK ORDER IDOL! And everyone will participate because if not…- he suddenly stop speaking when he saw Kanda jumping against him with Mugen activated in his hands.

-FOR THIS YOU WAKE ME UP… DON'T FUCK ME YOU STUPID SCIENTIST!- fifteen people were needed to hold Kanda from killing Komui, although everyone really wanted him to do it.

-As I was saying everyone must participate or else Komurin will visit them… So then it will start tonight at 8 P.M. you better be early or I'll send Komurin to search for you

Everyone left the cafeteria and went to sleep, not before looking angrily at Komui. So the hours passed and it was 6 P.M. when the exorcists that where on missions and the generals, even General Cross, arrived, thanks to Komui canceling all the missions.

I was finally 8 P.M. and everyone was ready, Komui made them used casual clothes instead of the Order's uniform.

-Hello everyone- Komui was talking through a microphone

_(author's note: I know is stupid that they have microphones and a karaoke machine since they are around the 1900's but c'mon Komui builds robots) _

-Well goodnight and welcome to the first Black Order Idol, here all our dear exorcists, finders and science team members will sing and then our judges will choose the best singer.

-Hey Komui, we don't have the judges.

-Oh right well then the judges will be… General Tiedoll, General Sokalo, and General Klaud. Alright now everyone to your places we will start.

When everyone was on their places. Road and Allen where at the back holding hands near them were Marie with Miranda; Lavi, Lenalee, these very near to each other; Tyki, Chaoji, Krory, Timothy and Kanda in the middle, this last one was pretty mad and everyone was afraid of being near him.

-Now, we will choose our singers in a random way with this machine, you will pass and my beautiful machine will select a song for you okay?- Komui was really happy, however no one answer. They didn't want to be there.

-okay well… we will start with a double and the fist ones to come will be… - the machine stated to work and finally two names were shown

-NOISE MARIE AND ALLEN WALKER!- both stand up and walk to the stage. The public suddenly paid attention they had never heard Allen sang.

-This will be good- Tyki smiled and Lavi laugh and Kanda smirked.

…

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading, did you like it? Hope you did… well I wish you'll like the song I'll make sing… PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. International Love

**Author's Note: ** I do not own D. Gray-Man. Hope you had liked fist chapter. Well… please enjoy!

**Chapter 2: International Love**

Marie and Allen walked to the stage. They took the microphones from Komui and then, the karaoke machine searching for a song. After a few minutes the machine showed **"INTERNATIONAL LOVE" **by **Pitbull and Chris Brown**. The music began and Allen and Marie looked at the audience. _(author's note: Marie sings the part of Pitbull and Allen or Chris Brown)_

_[Pitbull]_

_Right from Mr. 305 to Mr. Worldwide,_

_all around the world Now we're International,_

_So international, international,_

_So international, So international,_

_You can't catch me,_

_boy I'm overseas and with_

_a hundred G's for sure_

_Don't test me,_

_boy (Don't test me, boy)_

_Cause I rep with the best for sure,_

_305 till the death of me_

_Cremate my body and let the ocean_

_have what's left of me_

_But for now,_

_forget about that,_

_Blow the whistle_

_Baby you're the referee_

_[Chorus: Chris Brown]_

_You put it down like New York City_

_I never sleep!_

_Wild like Los Angeles_

_My fantasy!_

_Hotter than Miami_

_I feel the heat!_

_Ohh, girl, it's International love_

_Ohh, it's International love_

_[Pitbull]_

_I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere,_

_everywhere everywhere I don't play baseball_

_but I've hit a home run everywhere,_

_everywhere I've been to countries and cities_

_I can't pronounce_

_And the places on the globe_

_I didn't know existed_

_In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me_

_Pit you can have me and my sister_

_In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb_

_And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet_

_Spinned all around the world but_

_I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat_

_[Chorus: Chris Brown]_

_You put it down like New York City_

_I never sleep!_

_Wild like Los Angeles_

_My fantasy!_

_Hotter than Miami_

_I feel the heat!_

_Ohh, girl, It's International love_

_Ohh, It's International love_

_[Pitbull]_

_Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,_

_I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!_

_En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!_

_But the woman get down,_

_if you know what I mean!_

_In Colombia the women got everything done_

_but they are some of the most beautiful women_

_I've ever seen_

_In Brazil they're freaky_

_with big oh boobs and they bounce, blue yellow and green!_

_In L.A. tengo la Mexicana,_

_en New York tengo la boricua_

_Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!_

_Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!_

_[Chorus: Chris Brown]_

_You put it down like New York City_

_I never sleep!_

_Wild like Los Angeles_

_My fantasy!_

_Hotter than Miami_

_I feel the heat!_

_Ohh, It's International love_

_Ohh, It's International love_

_[Chris Brown]_

_There's not a place that your love_

_don't affect me baby_

_So don't ever change I crossed the globe when_

_I'm with you baby_

_Ayy Woah-oh_

_[Chorus x2: Chris Brown]_

_You put it down like New York City_

_I never sleep!_

_Wild like Los Angeles_

_My fantasy!_

_Hotter than Miami_

_I feel the heat!_

_Ohh, It's International love_

_Ohh, It's International love_

The audience gave them a big applause even before the song finished. Tyki, Kanda and Lavi were left without words; they really never expected Allen to sing that well.

Road ran towards Allen and hugged him. Allen hugged her too, and then gave her a small kiss in the lips. They sat down. Miranda held Marie's hand when he arrived at her side.

-Whoa! That was incredible Marie, Allen- Komui was surprised too- now lets continue with the next song, it will be a single. The next victim… I mean participant is… KANDA-KUUN.

Kanda tried to hide, but Tyki and Chaoji took him to the stage. Kanda looked at Komui with a killing glare, but finally he accepted and waited for the song. However in his mind he was planning his revenge on the crazy scientist.

…

**Author's Note: **I really like International Love, did you like it? If you did GREAT! If not… I better not talk or else I'll hurt feelings, well whatever PLEASE REVIEW! See you next time


	3. Invincible

**Author's Note: ** I do not own D. Gray-Man.

…

**Chapter 3: Invincible**

Kanda was taken by Tyki and Chaoji to the stage against his will. He looked at Komui with a killing glare, when he gave him the microphone. He will definitely kill that crazy scientist. The machine showed the song Kanda will have to sing; it was **"Invincible" **by **Adelita's Way**. "_It better be a good song"_ Kanda thought and then he looked at the public when the song started.

_Bow down_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'ma take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_Believe me_

_You've never met a mother fucker like me_

_Bet you've never seen the things that I've seen_

_Bottled up inside this time_

_I'm taking back my life_

_I'm rising up_

_I've had enough_

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_I'm take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_I'm take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'll break you a hundred different ways_

_And I'll make you remember my face_

_Thought that I would let you leave_

_It's hard to stop what you can't see_

_I'm rising up_

_I've had enough_

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_I'm take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_I'm take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_I'm take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible_

_I will waste you_

_When you can't escape me_

_And I will break you down_

_(Invincible)_

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_I'm take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_I'm take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_Invincible_

_Invincible_

_Invincible_

The song finished and everyone gave Kanda a big applause. Even if the song was a little too noisy, they had to admit that the Japanese sang very well.

-THAT WAS GREAT YUU-KUN- Kanda looked mad at his master for calling him by his name. He will kill that man one day

Kanda left the stage and threw the microphone to Komui, which landed on the scientist's head. _"Well at least it was a good song" _Kanda actually liked it, but he will never admit it, not even say it aloud.

-Right… now let's continue- Komui looked at the karaoke machine rubbing his head where the microphone had hit him- the next participant is… MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER LENALEE!

Lenalee moved to the stage, with a timid smile. And took the microphone waiting for the song.

…

**Author's Note: **I´m sorry if the song is a little bit noisy, but I really like it and well I think It suits Kanda the best don't you think? Well se you next time BYEE!


	4. Show Me Love

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 4: Show Me Love**

Lenalee looked at the song that the machine, she didn't expect something like that. The song was **"Show Me Love" **from **t.A.T.u. **Then the music began to play and she looked at Lavi, with some blush son her cheeks.

_(Introduction of phone)_

_This was an accident, not the kind were sorrow sounds,_

_Never even noticed were suddenly crumbling._

_Tell me how you've never, felt delicate or innocent,_

_Do u still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense._

_Tell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down._

_Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,_

_Staring at your photograph everything now in the past_

_Never felt so lonely I wish that you could show me love._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,_

_Show me Love, Till you open the door._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,_

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Till im up off the floor._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,_

_Show me Love, Till its inside my pores._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,_

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Till im screaming for more._

_Random acts of mindlessness, common place occurrences,_

_Chances of surprises, another state of consciousness'_

_Yell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,_

_Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent,_

_Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense,_

_You play games I play tricks, girls and girls but you're the one,_

_Like a game of pick up sticks played by fucking lunatics._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,_

_Show me Love, Till you open the door._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,_

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Till im up off the floor._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,_

_Show me Love, Till its inside my pores._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,_

_Show me Love, Show me Love, Till im screaming for more._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want._

_Show me Love, Show me Love, till im screaming for more_

The audience gave her a big applause and Komui was shouting "MY DEAR LENALEE, MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER!" Lavi was looking at her, he felt sad. Lenalee left the stage without a word and sat next to him. Lavi took her hand when no one was noticing. Both gave each other a little smile.

-THAT WAS INCREDIBLEE! LENALEE MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER YOU ARE THE BEST! I…

-Shut up and continue- General Cross shouted and threw Komui an empty bottle of sake.

-Okay, okay… now the next singer is… LAVI

**Author's Note: **I put this song to Lenalee, because I really like that song, and second because I want she and Lavi to have like a romance, but he never seems to care since he is a Bookman so there you go, Lenalee finally expressed her feelings to him. REVIEW!


	5. Planetary Go!

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 5: Planetary (Go!)**

Lavi stood up and walked, almost jumping, to the front with a big smile on his face. He saw the name of the song it was **"Planetary (Go!)" **by **My Chemical Romance**. He looked at the audience, waiting for the song to start. Lenalee smiled at him. He smiled back. The music started playing.

_There might be something outside your window_

_But you'll just, never know_

_There could be something right past the turnpike gates_

_But you'll just never know_

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat_

_Then just don't let go_

_And if the heaven ain't got a vacancy_

_Then we just, then we just, then we just_

_Then we just get up and go!_

_Ladies and Gentlemen:_

_Truth is now acceptable_

_Fame is now injectable_

_Process the progress_

_This core is critical_

_Faith is unavailable_

_Lives become incredible_

_Now please understand that_

_I can't slow down_

_I won't be waiting for you_

_I can't stop now_

_Because I'm dancing_

_This planet's ours to defend_

_Ain't got no time to pretend_

_Don't fuck around this is our last chance_

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat_

_Then just don't let go_

_Cause the emergency room got no vacancy_

_And we just, and we just, and we just_

_And we just get up and go!_

_Who they want you to be_

_Who they wanted to see_

_Kill the party with me_

_And never go home_

_Who they want you to be_

_Who they wanted to see_

_Just leave the party with me_

_And never go home_

_You're unbelievable_

_So unbelievable_

_You ruin everything_

_Oh you better go home_

_I'm unbelievable_

_Yeah, I'm undefeatable_

_Yeah, lets ruin everything_

_Blast into the back row_

_They sell presentable_

_Young, and so ingestible_

_Sterile and collectable_

_Safe and I can't' stand it_

_This is a letter, my word is the berretta_

_The sound of my vendetta_

_Against the ones that planned it_

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat_

_Then just don't let go_

_Cause the emergency room got no vacancy_

_Tell me who do you trust, do you trust_

_And we just get up and go!_

_Who they want you to be_

_Who they wanted to see_

_Kill the party with me_

_And never go home_

_Who they want you to be_

_Who they wanted to see_

_Just leave the party with me_

_And never go home_

_You keep eternity, give us the radio_

_Deploy the battery,_

_We're taking back control_

_Engage the energy, light up the effigy_

_No chance to take it slow_

_By now I'm sure you know_

_Know, know know know_

_Get up and go!_

_Who they want you to be_

_Who they wanted to see_

_Kill the party with me_

_And never go home_

_Who they want you to be_

_Who they wanted to see_

_Just leave the party with me_

_And never go home_

_Are we still having fun?_

_Are you holding the gun?_

_Take the money and run_

_And never come back_

_I've got nothing to lose_

_You've got nothing to say_

_And we're leaving today_

_We'll never go home_

_Get up and go!_

_Go home._

He finished the song and everybody gave him a big applause. Lavi gave a really big smile and left to his seat. Lenalee smiled at him and he hugged her. This left Lenalee surprised and happy at the same time but Komui got mad and tried to call Komurin, but the science department stopped him and made him continue with the show.

-Okay..-he was mad- then the next participant is… ROAD!

**Author's Note: **Don't you think the voice sounds a lot like Lavi. Well whatever I really like that song and I think is funny, so I decided to put it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Joker

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 6: Joker**

Road went to the front happily. She was waiting a lot for this moment. Road looked to the audience, Allen was smiling at her, Road gave him another smile but this time a more happy one. The machine showed the name of the song. She had to sang **"Joker" **from **Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid)**. The song began.

_Hajime mashou ka shoutime_

_utsukushi kimi wo shoutai_

_Hitotsu game wa dodai?_

_kimi no jikan wo chodai_

_Rule book wa ryokai?_

_nasake muyou ha jou ai_

_Kimi wa hoshii no choai_

_penalty wa shou ga nai_

_Tokeino no hari wo gyakuni_

_mawashi temo modore nai_

_Card wa mou temoto niwa nai nosa_

_Joker…_

_Nureta hitomi no shoujo_

_joker…_

_Yureta sekai no choukou_

_joker…_

_Nieta yukai na joukyou_

_joker…_

_Kieta futari no shoujo_

_Kimi ni sekai wo shoukai_

_yami wa jukai no youkai_

_Sudeni kitei ha rinkai_

_ima no kibun wa doudai?_

_Mushou no ai wo gyakuni_

_atae temo kowase nai_

_Card wa mou temoto niwa nai nosa_

_Joker…_

_joker…_

_joker…_

_Zureta hikari wo choukou_

_joker…_

_Sureta ikari wo youjou_

_joker…_

_Fureta shitai wo choukyou_

_joker…_

_Jire ta futari no hyoujou_

_joker…_

_Nureta hitomi no shoujo_

_joker…_

_Mie ta shikai no myoujou_

_joker…_

_Nie ta yukai na joukyou_

_joker…_

_Nige ta futarino shoujo_

Everyone gave her a big applause. Road sang really well. She gave the microphone to Komui and sat on her place. Allen hugged her and she smiled at him.

-That was very nice Road… lets continue- the karaoke began working and the name of the next singer was shown- ALLEN-KUN!

**Author's Note: **I love Vocaloid and I thought that since Road is a little creepy she can sing Joker and well her voice sounds like Miku, hope you enjoy it! Sorry if the song is in Japanese but i had to put the original version if not it will sound awful. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


	7. Doubt & Trust

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 7: Doubt & Trust**

Allen moved to the stage. He was a little nervous about the song he will have to sing. He just waited it was a good one. The karaoke showed **"Doubt & Trust" **by **Access**. He relaxed when he saw everyone smiling at him. They wanted to hear Allen singing again.

_Owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru_

_yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku_

_kodoku wo fuujikomete_

_tozashikakeru manazashi_

_habataku mono o mukaeru sora_

_shihaisareru no o osoreyashinai_

_akogareru mabayusa wa_

_subete o kaeru tame ni_

_dare mo yurusazu ni_

_doko he yukeru darou?_

_hikari no moto Yami wa umare_

_shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru_

_kokoro o tsukisasu_

_fureta yoru o koorasete mo_

_yume to iu yokubou no kage o_

_yobitsuzukeru_

_kimi no tsumi to itami o_

_shinjite iku_

_zenbu hoshii to sasayaku koe_

_nakushiteku koto ni oitsukezu ni_

_saki made motomeru yubi_

_tsumetasa ni kizukanai_

_ai o nokosu nara_

_tometa kuchibiru ni_

_hikari dake ga yami o unde_

_nukumori wa utagai kasanete_

_tadoritsuku omoi_

_kawasu mune ni chikau mono ga_

_eien no kizu de kamawanai_

_kizami tsukete_

_toki ni kizuku hazama ni_

_kieru mae ni_

_hikari no moto yami wa umare_

_shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru_

_kokoro o tsukisasu_

_fureta yoru o koorasete mo_

_yume to iu yokubou no kage o_

_yobitsudukeru_

_Kimi no tsumi to itami o_

_Shinjite iku_

People gave him a big applause. The song was incredible and well Allen's voice was good too. Road gave him a sweet and little kiss on the lips. Allen hugged her.

-Nice work Allen-kun… the next song will be performed by… KRORY-SAN!

**Author's Note: **Sorry if you don't like that song, but honestly is one of the best openings I had ever heard, so I just had to put it. Again sorry if it is in Japanese. REVIEW!


	8. Beautiful Girl

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 8: Beautiful Girl**

Krory moved to the stage with some blush on his face. He read the name of the song **"Beautiful Girl" **from **Broken Iris**. He felt a little bit sad, it remembered him of Eliade.

_Woke today, another memory passes of you  
>Shades of gray from those three broken words<br>That unfold the truth but..._

_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile.  
>I still remember the way you said "good-bye"<br>No matter how hard I try I can't forget about_

_Beautiful Girl  
>On top of the world<br>Don't fall down  
>Because an angel<br>Should never touch ground_

_Last embrace, forcing you away before it's too late  
>I end this day in a most bitter way<br>A regretful state but..._

_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile.  
>I still remember the way you said "good-bye"<br>No matter how hard I try I can't forget about_

_Beautiful Girl  
>On top of the world<br>Don't fall down  
>Because an angel<br>Should never touch ground_

_Here I lay, I drift away, you come in and lay beside me  
>It's got to be a memory that feels so real but just beyond me<br>Mesmerized, In you I find what I had was unrealized but  
>Emptiness settles in as I awake<em>

_Beautiful Girl  
>On top of the world<br>Don't fall down  
>Because an angel<br>Should never touch ground_

People stayed quiet, everyone knew his past and his lost love. The exorcist stood silently in front of the audience. Suddenly the silence was broken with the applause of everyone. Krory showed a timid smile to everyone.

-That was very beautiful Krory-san…the next participant is Tyki and Chaoji

Silence.

**Author's Note: **A beautiful song right. I chose it because I love the lyrics and the music and because well it reminds me of Krory and Eliade. :'( Lets continue then… PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Jizz In My Pants

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 9: Jizz In My Pants**

Silence. Was the only thing present in the cafeteria. Everyone knew that Chaoji hate the Noah and Akuma the most. All the eyes were set on Chaoji and Tyki. Tyki was pale waiting for the reaction of Chaoji, and the last one was quiet. Chaoji stood up. Tyki lost all his color and all prepare to hold Chaoji in case of an attack.

-Let's leave the past behind yes?- this was unexpected Chaoji was making a friendship with the person he hated the most. Tyki took his hand, with fear and both shook hands.

-Of course- both smile.

Everyone relaxed as both moved to the stage and took the microphones. They were relaxed until they saw the name of the song. Tyki and Chaoji had to sing **"Jizz In My Pants" **from **Lonely Island**. The audience broke out I a big laughter when the song started.

_Lock eyes from across the room_

_Down my drink while the rhythms boom_

_Take your hand and skip the names_

_No need here for the silly games_

_Make our way through the smoke and crowd_

_The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud_

_Move in close as the lasers fly_

_Our bodies touch and the angels cry_

_Leave this place go back to yours_

_Our lips first touch outside your doors_

_A whole night what we've got in store_

_Whisper in my ear that you want some more_

_And I_

_Jizz in my pants_

_This really never happens you can take my word_

_I won't apologize, that's just absurd_

_Mainly your fault from the way that you dance_

_And now I_

_Jizz in my pants_

_Don't tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut_

_Plus it's your fault, you were rubbing my butt_

_I'm very sensitive, some would say that's a plus_

_Now I'll go home and change_

_I need a few things from the grocery_

_Do things alone now mostly_

_Left me heart broken not lookin' for love_

_Surprised in my eyes when I looked above_

_The check-out counter and I saw her face_

_My heart stood still so did time and space_

_Never felt that I could feel real again_

_But the look in her eyes said I need a friend_

_She turned to me, that's when she said it_

_Looked me dead in the face, asked "cash or credit"_

_And I_

_Jizzed in my pants_

_It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me_

_But we're going to need a clean up on aisle 3_

_And now I'm posed in an awkward stance because I_

_Jizzed in my pants_

_To be fair you were flirting a lot_

_Plus the way you bag cans got me bothered and hot_

_Please stop acting like you're not impressed_

_One more thing, I'm gonna pay by check_

_Last week - I saw a film_

_As I recall it was a horror film_

_Walked outside into the rain_

_Checked my phone and saw you rang and I_

_Jizzed in my pants_

_Speeding down the street when the red lights flash_

_Need to get away need to make a dash_

_A song comes on that reminds me of you and I_

_Jizz in my pants_

_The next day my alarm goes off and I_

_Jizz in my pants_

_Open my window and a breeze rolls in and I_

_Jizz in my pants_

_When bruce willis was dead at the end of sixth sense I_

_Jizzed in my pants_

_I just ate a grape and I_

_Jizzed... in... my pants_

_I went to_

_Jizzed..Ok. in... my pants_

_seriously you guys can we... ok..._

_I jizz right in my pants every time you're next to me_

_And when we're holding hands it's like having sex to me_

_You say I'm premature I just call it ecstasy_

_I wear a rubber at all times it's a necessity_

_Cuz I_

_Jizz... in... my pants_

_(I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants_

_yes I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants)_

_Yes I jizz... in... my pants_

_(I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants)_

Everyone gave them a big applause and a big laughter. Chaoji and Tyki smile and shook hands one more time.

-Next participant… MIRANDAA!

**Author's Note:** jajajajaja… aah I really like that song a found it pretty funny, well whatever, hope you like it! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :3


	10. My Immortal

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 10: My Immortal**

Miranda Lotto was a shy and depressed person. She was taken to the stage by Marie and Allen. She was pretty afraid of making something wrong. Miranda was about to pass away when she heard a "_you can do it Miranda" _from her friends. She felt a little bit more relaxed. The machine showed **"My Immortal" **from **Evanescence**.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

The audience gave her a big applause. Some of the women had tears falling from their eyes. Miranda had a beautiful voice, unexpected by everyone in the Order. Miranda sat next to Marie and he hugged her. Road was crying and Allen was comforting her, she smiled at him. Lenalee and Lavi were the same as them, and Komui was watching them not so happy.

-Miranda that was beautiful and unexpected…- he was without words- the next participant is… GENERAL MARIAN CROSS.

**Author's Note: **That is the most beautiful song I had ever heard, and since everyone think that Miranda is stupid and can't do anything good, I decided to give her the voice of Amy Lee. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


	11. Sexy and I Know It

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 11: Sexy and I Know It**

General Marian Cross was mad. He didn't want to go up and sing. Timcanpy bite his ear and make him move to the stage. Everyone was looking at him. General Cross took the microphone madly.

-It better be a good song, you crazy stupid scientist- he said as he threw another bottle of sake to Komui. He then looked at the machine and was about to kill Komui for the name of song. **"Sexy and I Know It" **from **LMFAO**. The young exorcist began too laugh, then Cross threw a bottle of sake to Allen. (_author's note: don't ask me from where he takes out that much sake bottle, because remember General Cross loves 3 things: money, women and alcohol)_.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new la freak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,_

_It's real fool with the big F o_

_They like bruce lee rock at the club_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT..._

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

-Right…-Komui was laughing-… nice one General Cross…- he then laughed out loud. He couldn't handle it anymore. The crowd began to laugh. It was pretty funny to see a General saying that king of things. General Cross left the stage and just like Kanda he threw the microphone to Komui's head. Komui stop laughing.

-Right… the next one is a duet and will be performed by… LAVI and…NOO!-he cried out. The machine said "LAVI & LENALEE LEE"

Everyone looked to the couple. The teenagers blushed.

**Author's Note: **Jejeje can you imagine General Cross doing the same thing like in the video. I will absolutely pay to see that. I put it to him because well, he is always surrounded by women. The next song will be so beautiful… REVIEW!


	12. Need You Now

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 12: Need You Now**

The two young exorcists moved to the stage with all the eyes on them. The Black Order knew about their secret relationship, except Komui since he will make a big disaster thank to his sister-complex. Komui was about to shoot Lavi, when Reever and the rest of the scientific department stopped him. Both stood in the front looking to everyone. Their friends gave a smile that gave them strength to continue. The name of the song was **"Need You Now" **by **Lady Antebellum**.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without _

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

People stood up and applause as the song finished. It was beautiful. Everyone was happy. Komui was crying "LENALEE!" Both Sat down in their places and took each other hand.

-Okay…-Komui was still crying-… the next participant is… INSPECTOR LINK

**Author's Note: **Beautiful song right? You better say yes… well I decided to put a love song and there will be a lot more songs… please ENJOY and REVIEW!


	13. Hey There Delilah

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 13: Hey There Delilah**

Inspector Link was left without words. He never thought he will be chosen and he neither wanted to sing. He tried to escape, but all the finders took him and place him in the stage. _"This is a shame to the Crows" _he thought as he took the microphone. He saw Leverrier looking at him. He felt more ashamed when he smiled at him. He read the name of the song **"Hey There Delilah" **from **Plain White T's**.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in new York city_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_but girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Time square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This ones for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

The audience gave him a big applause. Link could actually sing. He got surprised that even Leverrier did. He left and sat again in his place.

-Nice presentation Inspector- Komui was smiling- next is… CHAOJI!

**Author's Note: **This is one of my favorite songs I mean just read the lyrics and hear the music is a… MASTER PIECE… I put it to Link because it seems that almost everyone hates him so… hope you change your mind please leave a REVIEW!


	14. Moves Like Jagger

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 14: Moves like Jagger**

Chaoji took the microphone a little nervous. He was able to sing the last time, but because he was not alone in the stage. He looked at the machine, he read **"Moves like Jagger" **from **Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera**. _"What the hell is a Jagger?" _he thought and suddenly the music started.

_Oh!_

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away_

_Make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You said I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_[Chorus]_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you all_

_All the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like_

_You're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_Oh!_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

_[Chorus] _

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you all_

_All the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_[Chistina's verse] (_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS PART WASN'T SANG BY ANYONE THE VOICE OF CHRISTINA WAS HEARD)

_You wanna know_

_How to make me smile_

_Take control_

_Own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe_

_Oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_[Chorus]_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you all_

_All the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

The song finished and Chaoji smiled when he received a big applause. He gave the microphone to Komui and left.

-Nice work Chaoji… next is…KANDA-KUUN!


	15. Resistance

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 15: Resistance**

Kanda stood up from his place. He was mad, but as when the contest started. He looked at the machine that showed **"Resistance" **from **Muse** as the name of the song he will have to sing.

_Use our secret safe tonight and are we out of sight_

_Will our world come tumbling down_

_Will they find our hiding place_

_Is this our last embrace_

_Ohh will the world stop caving in_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it should've been right_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But let our hearts ignite_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Are we digging a whole_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_This is out of control_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_It can never last_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Must erase it fast_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it could've been right_

_Love is our resistance_

_Keep us a promise they wont stop breaking us down_

_Hold me_

_Our lips must always be schooled_

_If we live our life in fear_

_I'll wait a thousand years_

_Just to see you smile again_

_Kill the press for love in peace_

_You'll wake the far police_

_We can hide the truth inside_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it should've been right_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Let our hearts ignite_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Are we digging a whole_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_This is out of control_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_It can never last_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Lets erase it fast_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it could've been right_

_Love is our resistance_

_Keep us a promise and they wont start breaking us down_

_Hold me_

_Our lips must always be schooled_

_Good Night has reached his end_

_We can pretend_

_We must run..._

_We must run..._

_It's time to run_

_Take us away from hell_

_Protect us for the..._

_RESISTANCE..._

He received a big applause from the audience one more time. He left to his seat. Kanda remember about Alma, he would never admit that he missed him a lot.

-The next song will like a group song that will be performed by… MIRANDA… LAVI… and… ALLEN

**Author's Note: **I really like muse and well Kanda really need to think a little bit more of Alma (I love that moment :3) REVIEWW!


	16. My First Kiss

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 16: My First Kiss**

Allen, Lavi and Miranda looked at the machine as it searched for their song. Finally it showed **"My First Kiss" **from **3OH!3 and Ke$ha**. The music began to play.

_3OH!3]_

_My first went a little like this_

_And twist, and twist_

_[Ke$ha]_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_And twist, and twist_

_[3OH!3]_

_I said no more teachers and no more books_

_I gotta kiss under the bleachers_

_Hoping that nobody looks_

_Lips like licorice tongue like candy_

_Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?_

_In the back of the car On the way to the bar_

_I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)_

_At the foot of the stairs_

_With my fingers in your hair_

_Baby this is it_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I make you say_

_wooooooo_

_wooooo_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I make you say_

_wooooooo_

_wooooo_

_[Ke$ha]_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

_[3OH!3]_

_I said no more sailors and no more soldiers_

_With your name in a heart_

_Tattooed up on the shoulders_

_Your kiss is like whiskey_

_It gets me drunk_

_And I wake up in the morning_

_With the taste of your tongue_

_In the back of the car on the way to the bar_

_I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)_

_At the foot of the stairs_

_With my fingers in your hair_

_Baby this is it_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I make you say_

_wooooooo_

_wooooo_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I make you say_

_wooooooo_

_wooooo_

_[3OH!3]_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_and twist, and twist_

_[Ke$ha]_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_and twist, and twist_

_[3OH!3]_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I make you say_

_wooooooo_

_wooooo_

_wooo_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I make you say_

_wooooooo_

_wooooo_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I make you say_

_wooooooo_

_wooooo_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I make you say!_

They gave them a big applause. The song nice and their voices sound incredible.

-Nice song guys… next we will put a debut and our participants are… ROAD… and… MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER LENALEE!

**Author's Note: **really I love that song, is very funny it remembers me of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood because one day instead of doing my homework I found that video and for me it was funny; hope you liked it ENJOY & REVIEW!


	17. Untouched

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 17: Untouched**

Lenalee and Road watched as the machine searched for the song. Finally after minutes of waiting the machine showed **"Untouched" **by **The Veronicas**.

_I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_I can la la la la la la_

_I wanna wanna_

_wanna get get get_

_What I want, dont stop_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got_

_Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say_

_Or what they think, think_

_Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time forever_

_Never want to hear you say goodbye_

_Chorus: I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_

_And I need you so much_

_See you_

_Breathe you_

_I want to be you_

_Ah la la la_

_Ah la la la_

_You can take take take take take time time_

_To live live_

_The way you gotta gotta_

_live your life_

_Give me give me give me all of you you_

_Don't be scared_

_Of seeing through the loneliness_

_I want it more more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong_

_Or wrong or right_

_Cuz in the end it's only you and me_

_And no one else is going to be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be_

_So even if the world falls down today_

_You still got me to hold you up up_

_And I would never let you down down_

_Chorus_

_Untouched_

_Untouched_

_Untouched_

_Ah la la la Ah la la la_

_Untouched_

_Ah la la la Ah la la la_

_Chorus 2x_

_Untouched Untouched Untouched_

They got a big applause. They smile at each other and left the stage.

-THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL LENALEE! MY SWEET SISTER! I KNEW YOU…

-SHUT UP!- the audience shouted at him and Lenalee hit Komui in the head

-Nii-san continue with the show

-Y-yes…-Komui was crying for Lenalee's rudeness- the next participant is…TYKI

**Author's Note: **everyone knows that Road and Lenalee are rivals and hate each other, so I decided to make them be together and be happy. PLEASE REVIEW :3


	18. Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 18: Dance With The Devil**

Tyki didn't want to sig again, but he didn't want to deal with Komui's Komurin so he stood in the stage looking at the name of the song. He had to sing **"Dance With The Devil" **from **Breaking Benjamin**. _"What a weird name"_ he thought.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that_

_I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye,_

_as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin._

_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you, I can show you that_

_I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye,_

_as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye,_

_as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Hold on. Hold on._

People were in silence. The song was satanic and kind of creepy. However, they gave him an applause.

-N-nice song…-Komui was a little bit scared- the next song will be performed by… MARIE

**Author's Note: **you might think I'm a crazy satanic person, but no… well I chose it for Tyki, because remember what happened to him when they where fighting in the ark, he became all crazy and was creepy. HOPE YOU HAD LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW :3


	19. Kiss From A Rose

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 19: Kiss From A Rose**

Marie stood up and waited for the song. Komui told him he had to sing **"Kiss From A Rose" **from **Seal**. He felt a little relax, he knew the song, so it will be easy to him to do it.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and,_

_The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say._

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_stranger it feels, yeah._

_Now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_...And if I should fall, at all_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say._

_You remain_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and,_

_the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

Marie received a big applause from the audience, but what he said next left everyone without words.

-Miranda… I know is really soon but… will you marry me? - Silence was in the room.

Miranda ran to stage, and hugged Marie. She was crying.

-Of course yes!- Miranda shouted as more tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

The audience gave them a big applause and greeting sentences. Everyone knew that Marie had wanted to ask it to Miranda, since a long time ago but he never knew how to. They went to their seats, where Marie gave her a ring.

-Congratulations Miranda, Marie… now lets continue… this will be a debut sang by… ALLEN AND ROAD

**Author's Note: **ISN'T THE SONG BEAUTIFUL! Jejje sorry I needed to put that song is one my favorites too, I love the pairing of Miranda and Marie, I think is better than Krory and her, because well Krory used to have Eliade, so I think is rude to make him substitute her, and also because poor Miranda everyone thinks she is stupid and will never find love. REVIEW! :3


	20. Fuiste Tu

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 20: Fuiste Tu**

Road and Allen got surprised, but they just stood up and looked at the song. Road smiled even more with the name of the song that was **"Fuiste Tu" **by **Ricardo Arjona & Gaby Moreno**. The song began.

_Fuiste tú,_

_Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,_

_un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera._

_Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,_

_lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería._

_Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues._

_Fuiste tú,_

_de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,_

_o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas._

_Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,_

_las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje._

_Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…_

_Fuiste tú._

_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,_

_cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,_

_que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,_

_aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,_

_y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._

_Nada más que decir,_

_sólo queda insistir…_

_Dilo…._

_Fuiste tú,_

_la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,_

_me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada._

_Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,_

_queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera._

_Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…_

_Fuiste tú._

_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,_

_cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,_

_que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,_

_aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,_

_y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._

_Nada más que decir,_

_sólo queda insistir…_

_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,_

_cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,_

_que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,_

_aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,_

_y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._

_Nada más que decir,_

_si quieres insistir…_

_Fuiste tú. _

The audience gave them a big applause. The women were crying for such a beautiful song. Lavi hugged Lenalee, not caring about Komui; Lenalee just smiled and hugged him too. Road jumped to Allen and kissed him. A red blushed covered the white-haired boy's face completely. They left to their seat. Holding each other's hand.

-Beautiful song Allen, Road… - Komui smiled at them -… now the next song is for INSPECTOR HOWARD LINK

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry for the song to be in Spanish, but is a cute song; maybe you could put in Google Traductor to see what it says, well if you don't speak Spanish. Anyway the song talks about a couple that had a fight, she says that she gave everything for him, but he didn't care about it. And he says that he had never made anything bad to her and if she wants to be with her she has to support everything. Nice song right. PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Snow Hey Oh

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 21: Snow (Hey Oh)**

Inspector Howard Link was forced to stand in the stage for the second time. He looked angrily to the machine that read **"Snow (Hey Oh)"** from **Red Hot Chili Peppers**. The audience looked at him with glitter in their eyes. He sang very well.

_Come to decide that the things that I tried_

_Were in my life just to get high on_

_When I sit alone come get a little more known_

_But I need more than myself this time_

_Strip from the road to the sea to the sky_

_And I do believe what we rely on_

_When I lay it on_

_Come get to play it on_

_All my life to sacrifice_

_Hey oh listen what I say oh_

_I got your_

_Hey oh listen what I say oh_

_When will I know that I really can't go_

_To the well one more time to decide on_

_When it's killing me_

_When will I really see_

_All that I need to look inside_

_Come to believe that I better not leave_

_Before I get my chance to ride_

_When it's killing me_

_When will I really see_

_All that I need to look inside_

_Hey oh listen what I say oh_

_I got your_

_Hey oh listen what I say oh_

_The more I see the less I know_

_The more I like to let it go hey oh_

_Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder_

_Where it's so white as snow_

_Privately divided by a world so undecided_

_And there's nowhere to go_

_In between the cover of another perfect wonder_

_Where it's so white as snow_

_Running through a field where all my tracks will_

_Be concealed and there is nowhere to go_

_When to descend to amend for a friend_

_All the channels that have broken down_

_Now you bring it up_

_Im gonna ring it up_

_Just to hear you sing it out_

_Step from the road to the sea to the sky_

_And I do believe what we rely on_

_When I lay it on_

_Come get to play it on_

_All my life to sacrifice_

_Hey oh listen what I say oh_

_I got your_

_Hey oh listen what I say oh_

_The more I see the less I know_

_The more I like to let it go hey oh_

_Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder_

_Where it's so white as snow_

_Privately divided by a world so undecided_

_And there's nowhere to go_

_In between the cover of another perfect wonder_

_Where it's so white as snow_

_Running through a field where all my tracks will_

_Be concealed and there is nowhere to go_

He again received a big applause from everyone in the Black Order.

-Nice work Inspector…next one is KRORY!

**Author's Note: **nice song right? Well I made Link sing another song, because he is so grumpy and emo… Red Hot Chili Peppers is a very old band, however their songs are the best :D ENJOY AND REVIEW!


	22. Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 22: Every Breath You Take**

Krory remember Eliade for the second time in that day. He had to sing **"Every Breath You Take" **from **The Police**.

_Every breath you take  
>Every move you make<br>Every bond you break  
>Every step you take<br>I'll be watching you_

_Every single day  
>Every word you say<br>Every game you play  
>Every night you stay<br>I'll be watching you_

_Oh can't you see  
>You belong to me<br>How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

_Every move you make  
>Every vow you break<br>Every smile you fake  
>Every claim you stake<br>I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
>I dream at night I can only see your face<br>I look around but it's you I can't replace  
>I keep crying baby please<em>

_Every move you make  
>Every vow you break<br>Every smile you fake  
>Every claim you stake<br>I'll be watching you_

They gave him a big applause. It was a nice song, but they all knew what it meant to Krory.

-Nice one Krory… next is ALLEN

**Author's Note: **sorry to make Krory suffer, but I think he is good to sing love songs or things like that. PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Monster

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 23: Monster**

Allen got shocked with the name of the song. The song was **"Monster" **by Skillet. It made him felt worst than how he already was. Even though he had already proved everyone he was loyal to the Order, Central still considered him a traitor.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it._

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratchin on the walls,_

_In the closet in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hidin under the bed,_

_In my body in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end_

_CHORUS:_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_My secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it-_

_Cause if I let him out,_

_He'll tear me up—break me down._

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end?_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_Its hidin in the dark,_

_Its teeth are razor sharp,_

_There's no escape for me_

_It wants my soul—it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream,_

_Maybe its just a dream,_

_Or maybe its inside of me_

_Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_Ive gotta lose control!_

_Heres something, let it go!_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! _

When he finished, everyone gave him a big applause to comfort him. They knew his situation. Even Link and Kanda felt a little bit sad for him. Allen left to his seat with the head down, his hair covering most of his face. Road held his hand. She gave him a comforting smile.

-R-right… let's continue…- Komui dint knew what to say, he felt sad for the young boy- the next one singing is… KANDA

**Author's Note: **SORRY ALLEN YOU MUST HATE MEE! To all D. Gray-Man fans I'm sorry to make him say that but… but… I'M SORRY! STUPID LEVERRIER I HATE HIM FOR WHAT ALLEN HAS TO PASS! -.- STUPID HITLER STYLED MUSTAGE CRAZY WITHOUT BRAIN "THING" (when I said _"thing"_ I mean Leverrier he doesn't deserve to be call human not even animal)


	24. You're Gonna Go Far Kid!

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 24: You're Gonna Go Far Kid!**

Kanda was tired of Komui's crazy idea, he tried to leave, but he was caught by a group of Finders and forced to sing for the third time. _"I'm really going to kill that stupid scientist"_. He saw he had to sing **"You're Gonna Go Far Kid!" **from **The Offspring**.

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turn it all against one_

_isn't all that hard to teach_

_Another clever word_

_sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back in the line_

_a mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_man he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you steal the way_

_Take him out today_

_nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

_when you walk away, nothing_

_more to say see the lightning in your_

_eyes, see em' running for their lives_

_slowly out of line_

_and drifting closer in your sights_

_So play it all, I'm wide awake_

_It's a scene about me_

_There's something in your way_

_And now someone is gonna pay_

_And if you can't get what you want_

_Well, then it's all because of me_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_man he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you lead the way_

_show the light of day_

_nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_Trust and see_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

_when you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See them running for their lives_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_He never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_So dance, fucker, dance_

_I never had a chance_

_It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

_when you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_see them running for their lives_

_clever alibis_

_lord of the flies_

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

_when you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See em' running for their lives_

He left the stage pissed off for the applause and cheers of the audience. _"Why they found this stupid event so funny, it's just a pain in the ass" _he thought angrily.

-Okay, this will be the last song of the night and will be performed by… MIRANDA

**Author's Note: **I really love that song and that band a lot… ENJOY & REVIEW :3


	25. The One That Got Away

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 25: The One That Got Away**

Miranda stood to the audience really nervous. _"What if I ruin it all? it has been one the best night in the Order for everyone, specially for Marie and me." _She was about to passed away when, the machine announced the song. It was **"The One That Got Away" **from **Katy Perry**.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other We made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on (whoa)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_the one that got away_

_The one(X3)_

_The one that got away_

_Bridge:_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (No)_

_I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

_Cause now i pay the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one(X3)_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

She received another big applause. She felt relaxed. She didn't ruined it and that made her feel more happy.

-Okay now… we will hear the name of the winner form our Judges.

Everyone paid attention to the three Generals. Who will be the winner?


	26. Winner!

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man

**Chapter 26: Winner!**

Everyone stayed in silence as the three Generals talk. After a few minutes that felt like hours for the audience, they gave Komui an envelope.

-Thank you Generals- as he took the envelope-… now the winner is…

Everyone looked at their Supervisor's face.

-NOOOOO!- he suddenly cried out- NOOOO! MY DEAR SWEET SISTER LENALEE DIDN'T WIN…. NOOOO! WH…AAAAAHH!- he got hit by different persons: General Cross threw him another bottle of sake, Kanda shot his hell insects, Allen made him felt to the ground with his Crown Belt; Road, Tyki, Chaoji, and Timothy threw him some tomatoes stolen form the kitchen; and Lavi and Lenalee hit him in the head, Lavi with his hammer and Lenalee with her dark boots.

Lenalee took the envelope and smiled.

-AND THE WINNER IS… MIRANDA!

Miranda was left without words. She really won? Really? She, Miranda Lotto the good for nothing? She was taken to the stage, where everyone gave her big applause and cheers.

**END.**

**Author's Note: **Did you like it? I made Miranda the winner, because she really deserves winning something :3 PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!


End file.
